YanderED
by skeldarkgaming
Summary: i own nothing but plot What happens when a new girl from a school reported for a major massacre arrives in peach creek followed by the arrival of a mysterious girl and a rather peculiar neighbor she lives with. can the Eds last through their biggest Mis-Edventure ever!surviving love rivals and a Vengeful once was hero.
1. Ch 1: Beginning of 4

Ch.1: new beginning of 4

 **Disclaimer i do not own ed, edd n eddy or yandere simulator.**

 **Ooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooo**

In a small cul-de-sac within its morning time just before the sunrise someone was already awake and preparing for her first day of school.

"I moved in a few days ago and I have to go to school and we are still not finished unpacking" thought aloud the girl as she started tying back her hair passing her bulletin board mainly littered with pictures of one guy but if you look at some of the other pictures there are some pics of 3 friends that the girl watched from some sort of covered. The first boy was the shortest wearing a yellow shirt with purple collar with matching purple cuffs, a red stripe goes down one half of his shirt, Blue jeans with red sneakers. On the picture there is an arrow drawn with a hand written name pointing out the boys name as Eddy. The second person who was medium size, wearing a reddish orangish shirt, black jeans and blue sneakers and strikes a black ski hat (and a black jacket if you wanna go fanart wise). Another arrow points to him and states his name as Edd. the next was the tallest of the group who wears a red and white striped shirt with a green jacket that goes to his knees, A pair of baggy blue jeans and a pair of white and red shoes. Just like the last 2 he also has a arrow stating his name as..you guessed it Ed.

The girl looks at the clock only for a least then desired surprise.

"YIKES ALREADY!" screams the girl as she runs out the door.

Unbeknownst to her the particular group of guys were also running late for school as the laziest guy of the group turned his alarm clock off and went back to sleep.

"Gentleman I don't think we will make it in time!" said Edd worriedly.

"Quit your whining sock head what's the worst that can happen?" just as Eddy turned his head and stopped before running into the girl mentioned earlier only to get bumped into by Edd which nearly knocked both of them into her.

"Butter toast" says the last Ed before he bumped into his 2 friends causing all 3 of them to land on the girl.

"Ouch!" all of them said as they open their eyes

Edd was the first to quickly respond with a "oh my dear apology, sorry we didn't look where we were going are you alright?" extends his hand towards her offering to help her up.

The girl accepted it and started blushing. "Yeah I am fine." she responded with somewhat nervous but yet calm composure.

"I do believe we haven't met before so I am guessing your our new neighbor, allow me to introduce myself and my friends, I am Eddward Marion Vincent but most people call me be a least than liked nickname Double d because of the two d's in my name, and this is Eddy Skipper Mcgee." gestures to Eddy.

"how you doin." Eddy trying to flirt like Joie does from the comedy Friends.

"And this is Edward Marvin Yender." finishes by pointing out Ed

"I am Ed." stated the tall teen goofily in his casual way.

"Nice to meet you guys my name is Ayano Aishi." says the girl.

"Nice to make your acquaintance Ayano Aishi, shall we continue...on….to...school." you could've sworn you could hear a clock tick as the sudden realization and then the only thing that was where they were standing was 4 puffs of smoke(if you can call it that) as they made a mad dash to the school before the first bell ring.

"BEEP BEEP!" shouted the tall teen as he carries his two friends and their new acquaintance through the door and into their first junior class of the school year.

"Wait do we have the same schedule?" the tall Ed stops so everyone can check their schedules and all noticed they have the same 1st, 2nd, 5th, and 7th hours.

"Yay the three musketeers are together plus one!" shouted Ed excitedly.

"Perfect than we don't need to deal with the schedule chang like last year." smiled Eddy happy to know his two best friends will be in a few of his classes and that Ayano Aishi will be with them (plz say it ain't because of the Yandere high school uniform)

"Why? What happened last year?" questioned Ayano Aishi as this is her first year in peach creek high.

Edd: 17

Ed: 16

Eddy: 17

Ayano Aishi: 17

Johnny: 15 (almost forgot this takes place after tbs so basicly he may end up being one of the antagonist.)

plank: ? (I don't think anyone knows how long Johnny had plank but I think there's more behind the board than meets the eye)

Kevin: 17

Nazz: 17

Rolf: 17 (oldest by a month)

Jimmy: 14

Sarah: 15

I nearly forgot the kankers and spoiler alert already 0.0

Lee: 20 (held back alot)

Marie: 19

May: 18

And their still in school!? Are they even trying or are they not paying attention in class?


	2. Ch 2: explanatED

I still don't own anything than plot.

"Well you see there these three girls that were stalking us and usually harass us nonstop so when school started last year when me and my friends ended up in 3 different classes I propose the plan to get our schedule change by switching homeroom with a few of our peers that shares the same homeroom and unfortunately for us it was the kankers as I mentioned before." answered Edd

"Way to drown on about it sock head. Come on let's get to class before we are late." said the inpatient Eddy who already started heading to homeroom.

"Yeah that's a good idea." said Ayano in pursuit of following.

"Cause Eddy is the man with the plan." said Ed as he and Edd followed.

On their way to class none of the four were aware of three shadows that were watching them the whole time.

"Black head better not make a move on oven mitt." said the shadow who's at the right.

"Jeez louise Marie get a hold of yourself she better not make any relationship to the little loudmouth one" said the shadow in the middle.

"But Lee, What about big Ed?" said the last shadow who seemed least interested in nicknames.

"Come on may There's no way she's gonna go out with yours you have no competition and the small one is just way too small." responded marie.

That right folks it's the dreaded trio the kanker sisters and they seem to be targeting one person in pacific and if you look it up there are quite a few website of whether or not the kankers really do love the Eds or is just messing with them.

"The gourd says halt." all three of the sisters froze at the sound of the voice before slowly turning to see a bald headed kid with a less than pleased stare and is accompanied by a piece of wood with red eyes and a blue mouth.

"Remember you're only here to separate the new girl into our group so if you harm her one bit….(puts plank to his ear)...plank says he will do unspeakable things to you." said the boy that called himself The Gourd or as others know him Johnny.

The kankers gulp with fear as they can't hear what Plank says as Johnny is the only one able to hear him….or is it because Johnny is sorta of a nut case. Hard to tell.

"But didn't you see how she is with "our" boyfriends pip….I mean lord Gourd." said Lee before catching herself near the end and bows respectively towards the Gourd.

The Gourd puts plank next to his ear again "Timber the dark shard has spoken and that you will receive the Eds as a treat of good gratitude. Only if you follow through on your mission will thy be granted"

All three sisters bow "oh yes lord Gourd and Timber the dark shard." they say in a creepy unison (*shivers*)

The homeroom bell ring causing them to rush to homeroom as quick as possible.


	3. CH 3: room 3-E

**Still don't own anything other than plot.**

 **0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0**

 **(authors note: sorry about the late updating everyone just figured out how to post new chapter)**

A few moments of coaxing Ed there was no ducklings at school the Eds and Ayano makes their way to 1st period.

"So Ayano, what brings you to our lovely peach creek?" asked Edd as they are walking.

" reason." stuttered Ayano as she didnt see the question coming.

Eddy raises a eyebrow to this but sets it to the side for later. All of a sudden Marie passes them in a rush and to the Eds horror she entered room 3-E (wow i am using the classroom from "assassination classroom" and the room number so happenly be the number one letter in this story (protagonists)).

"Plz say I didn't see that." says the small Ed in disbelief.

"I wish I could Eddy" replies Edd.

"Isn't that the classroom number from the anime "assassination classroom"" ponders Ed.

"Yeah I think it is" answers Ayano.

All four peek in and see Marie sitting in the front and a grey haired teacher with a long beard and and sorta is stubby in posture sitting at his desk looking at the computer (or if you look closely he's sleeping)

"Why is the teacher sleeping double D?" ask the even more dumbfounded Ed.

"I have no idea to be honest Ed." Edd responded.

"Why are you guys worried about her she just seems….creepy?" wondered Ayano

"Welcome to peach creek 101 kiddos the girl we are worried about is Marie Kanker one of the three sister that won't leave us alone." chimed Eddy.

"If she's one of them then I hate to see the rest."

"Trust me it get worse from May Kanker down to Lee Kanker so what you're seeing is the mediocre of the Kanker sisters."

All four walks into the room seeing a crowd coming up and the fact neither Edd or Ayano wanted to hold up the hall. Marie sends Ayano a death glare which Ayano pretends she didn't noticed. As Ayano was about to take her seat after the Eds did and the rest of the class started entering a paper ball hit Ayano on her head and lands on her desk.

"What the?!" questioned Ayano after she sat down and unroll the parchment.

 _Stay away from my oven mitt you #$%$ &* !_

"Oven mitt?" Ayano wondered aloud catching the Eds attention giving away to Ayano who sent it. "Let me guess. Marie sent this." all three Eds nods in unison. "This is gonna be a long year." sighed Ayano as she leaned her arm on her desk and stares out the classroom window only to be startled by the starting bell of 1st period.


	4. Ch 4: the question

**Still don't own anything other than plot and idea and i finally got a answer on which ed x Ayano ship should happen.**

The rest of the Eds and Ayano school day went uneventful the end. Just joking XD I cant just end a story like that but yeah from what I can tell it did go uneventful so let check on the Eds and Ayano. We zoom in on the abandoned plow pieces behind the school where all the Eds and Ayano where sitting the shortest Ed being quite nervous by a lot more than the smartest Ed.

"Are you ok Eddy? you have barely said a thing since we got here." Ask Ayano concerned with her little friend's behavior.

"Oh uh yeah, I am fine chan I..uh..you...I mean wanna go out saturday?" Eddy chuckles nervously.

Ok maybe something did happen let's rewind to 6th hour. Eddy sitting at his desk talking with a teen who like Edd also wears a hat and strikes a green shirt with black jeans and red shoes. And sitting next to him is a blond teen girl with a black and white shirt and a plaid skirt and looks as if she's holding the hatted teens hand.

"So Eddy did you ask her out?" question the one with the hat.

"No but I will." said the short Ed cockily

"Good to hear dude." says the blonde girl

If you haven't figured it out by now the two kids Eddy is talking to are the popular couple Kevin and Nazz. Kevin being the joc with the hat and Nazz being a party goer and wanted by most of the guys.

"I bet you $10 bucks you won't." tempted Kevin (he already lost and he doesn't even know it)

"Bet you $20 That I will and she say yes." antied Eddy (well so far he halfway wins right?)

"It's a bet than." holds out his hand waiting for Eddy who of course accepts as he hates being outshined by his peers.

"Your on shovel chin." accepted Eddy shaking Kevins hand.

"Alright dorky. Loser pays up tomorrow at lunch and also deadline." said Kevin returning the nickname favor.

"Alright see you there." snickered Eddy nervously.

Ok lets return to the present. Back at the plows we see Ed and Edd staring at Eddy surprised and Ayano looking shock.

"Eddy are...are you asking me out on a date even though we first met?" questioned Ayano bewildered that one of her crushes just asked her out.

"Ye..ye...yeah is there a pr..pro.. ?" stuttered Eddy a little more nervous now thinking Ayano won't accept.

"I I will." Ayano stutterly answered blushing. (well look who won the bet 100% better hope Ayano doesn't find out or she may get the wrong opinion).

"Really..sweet' candy store 2:00 how about that." says Eddy after shock.

"Sure." replies Ayano with a giggle.

As this was transpiring the other 2 Eds were left watching stunned at what transpired and are happy for Ayano and Eddy.


	5. Ch 5: new girl in an old house

Ch.5: new girl in a old house

A dark red car pulls pulls up to that one abandoned house the Eds were trapped in and forced to marry the kankers.

"Do you plan to fix it up Father?" asked a girl who has her blue hair in 2 pigtails ending at her back while wearing a black turtleneck sweater and a small skirt.

"Well if everything goes right and your brother doesn't move next door again becomes our nosy neighbor than yes I will." responded the assumed father who has one of the world's greatest mustache as he is well known for and a muscularity complexe only visible from the Father's body shape and appears to be wearing a yellow shirt under a blue diamond vest, red and orange striped pants and black gloves.

"I hope so too. I hate moving I mean what are you trying to hide from him anyways?" asked the Teen girl who looks down sadden as they needed to move from their old place because of him.

The Father pauses and then speaks while bringing in the first box. "Something you don't need to know or worry about.".

"Okay. can I go visit our neighbors than?" responded/ask the girl.

"Fine. Just don't make any nosy friends got it." relented the father as he is carrying a full cardboard box of tools.

"Okay."says the girl before she runs off to greet everyone else

"*sigh* Teens always full of energy these days" says the father as he set the box down in the living room.

Unaware to both a set of eyes were watching from a bush before disappearing into the darkness. As the girl walks down the sidewalk a certain ski hat wearing teen was waving goodbye to his friend before turning and heading towards the girl.

"Oh hello I am Eddword but my friends call me by my least desireable nickname double d." greeted Edd as soon as he and the girl noticed each other.

"*giggles* least desireable correct *giggles* I am hatsune Miku and I just moved in with my dad." responded Miku.

"A pleasure to meet you Miku." says Edd.

The smartest of the Eds changed his direction as to walk with Miku and yet again the mysteries eyes reappeared and disappear but you could swear you saw a wood board with a smile drawn on it this time.

"Well well well looks like we got two new girls this year. How long till they leave those snivelling rats we once called friends behind….what's that Plank? *holds the piece of board to his ear* what do you mean she ain't human? New neighbor hiding something? Whats this about Plank? Oooohh hehehehehe perfect plan Timber, perfect plan." Johnny snickers the rest of the way home.

Mikus Father sees johnny running to his house. "Oh boy weird people. This is gonna get annoying." he places wrench in the freezer with the bread and closes it. (says the guy who puts a wrench in the freezer.)


	6. Ch 6: walking the talk

A hand grudgingly slams down on a alarm clock showing the time as 6:00 in the morning. Eddy gets up and yawns as it is wednesday mourning their second day of school for the week. Eddy does his usual morning routine while he mumbles reasons why he hate school.

"And the only good thing about it is my friends and Ayano." finished Eddy befor getting out the door and meet 3 familiar faces and a not so familiar face. "Hi guys. Wait whos she?"

"Eddy meet Hatsune Miku, Hatsune Miku meet Eddy." introduced Edd.

"Hello." says Miku as she waves.

"She's the new Neighbor after Ayano Aishi Eddy!" says Ed excitedly.

"We might want to get going." says Ayano playfully and warningly at the same time.

"Why?" asked Eddy, Ed and Miku.

Edd checks his watch and gives a face of terror. "Oh! Ayano right if we don't start going we will be late!" Edd makes a sprint towards the school followed by Eddy and Ed.

"The Eds, never a dull moment with." sighs/snickers Ayano with a smirk.

"I wonder what's gonna happen at this school." both Ayano and Miku walking side by side.

"Wait. Have you ever been to a school?" asked Ayano hoping to get a conversation going.

"No. I been home schooled as far as I can remember and I have a pretty good memory system." responded Miku.

"Wow your lucky I had to go to a private school with some very strict rules."

"SOO COOL!" says Miku impressed

"yeah , cool." says Ayano not so enthusiastic about the memories she made there.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh!?"

"You sounded depress when you said that. and symptoms show your depress." says Miku in a almost robot like fashion that will make you think she is one.

"I-I-Its nothing. I-I I just did stuff for someone that I regret that's all. My last school year wasn't so much as a blast as most people feel about when they get help trying to get noticed by their crush."

"Oh!" responds Miku sounding as if she feels like a problem...and somewhat confsed t the way the word "crush" was used

"It has nothing to do with you no worry. My problem was is that I trusted someone I shouldn't have and she backstabbed me. So unless your Info~chan I am not mad at you and you aren't hurting my feelings" says Ayano trying to cheer up the new girl.

"Okay" Miku finally says after a moment of hesitation.

"Speaking of "crushes" I noticed you been giving Double d few googly eyes here and there." teases Ayano Aishi trying to change the mood of the conversation and unaware of a now interested eavesdropper.

"Eep! W-What!?" gasp Miku shocked Ayano caught onto that...or what she can comprehend not really knowing what "googly eyes at someone" meant...maybe something bad? Good? She doesn't know, it's the first she heard it.

"You haven't noticed." chuckles Ayano as if she was hearing a cute story from a 4 year old.

"N-Notice what?" responded Miku very confused and startled unlike the 2 eavesdroppers the second one coming from nowhere.

Unfortunately the 1st eaves dropper was so happenly be the last kanker sister Miku may have wanted last to know this despite the fact she never met them, Marie kanker. "Why you !#^!$."

Ok what's up with Marie cursing nearly every time she talks. *sighs* nvm lets just continue with the story.

"Oh it's you again." Ayano in a threatening tone

"Shut it creepy!" shouts Marie with a ' _be glad I ain't gonna kill you.'_ tone.

"Creepy.?" Ayano repeats offended but not showing in anyway

"Hey blue girl stay away from my oven mitt or else I will make a widdle baby get hurt in more ways than on."

"S-s-s-sorry didn't mean to be a bother!" apologizes Miku.

"Dont apologize to her shes just a loser who thinks what she sees with one eye is hers." Ayano added a little venom there only infuriating the blue headed kanker.

"Excuse me!" shouted the enraged Girl

"Your just a low down bully. And last I check Eddward seemed more terrified than happy to see you."

The blue headed kanker growls before storming off leaving both Miku and Ayano alone on their walk to school. Ayano kept glaring at Marie. 'What makes her think she can boss and demand people around? It's not like she ran for queen. did she?' were the thoughts floating through Ayano's head as she watches the Kanker disappear behind the approaching school doors.


	7. Ch 7: QnA among friends

Still own nothing but plot

The beginning of class bell rings signaling everyone to go to class which reminds me I forgot to mention Miku's school uniform last chapter but there's really nothing to describe because it's her casual wear so we all know what it looks like. Well anyways continuing with the story everyone starts piling in.

"Welcome back class today we are joined by a new student, so new student please come up and introduce yourself." says the teacher in a _I can care less_ tone.

Miku walks up to the front "hello everyone my names Hatsune Miku and glad to join you guys this year, my hobbies include singing, dancing and enjoying time with friends." Miku says in a cheerful manner before sitting back down at her desk.

"Ok now let's take a moment to greet the new students while I correct your papers." the teacher sits down and then in a snap out like a guy who didn't have his coffee yet.

"So Miku how you like peach creek so far?" asked kevin who so happenly have the same 1st hour as the Eds, Ayano and Miku.

"Its great, so many people to meet and hopefully everyone will attend my weekly concert that my dad agreed to have since he tells me it seems more human...I dont know why he says that to be honest." what Miku doesn't know

"Your father doesn't really sound friendly I guess." says Ayano

"Oh no he's just secretive that's all, I mean he won't tell me why my brother aint allowed to live with us."

"Probably is just a jerk like mine was." retorted Eddy

"Well Eddy's brother ain't the nicest person at a fair." responds Edd.

"No worry Eddy I think Ayano will help you from Evil Tims wrath." blurted Ed causing both Eddy and Ayano to blush and in all conclusion of the Evil Tim thing I think that Eddy's brother might be the main character of Ed's favorite comic series. Conspiracy alert

"Wait what?!" says both Miku and Kevin in unison out of shock

"Well Eddy asked Ayano out to the candy store at the pits yesterday after school." explained Edd

Kevin decides to keep the bet quite as he sees Eddy didn't care for the bet from the judge of his body language which is a little jumpy.

"So uh..Double d what are you working on in your garage?" Asked Eddy trying to change the subject and I'm hoping he's successful because I am starting to get writers block for what's coming if it keeps going on about the ships in this story and it seems the more I progress in typing this the more I keep breaking the fourth wall myself….(I just keep rambling on from here so let skip what I say).

"Well if you must know I am working on a new plane design based on the last time we did one." responded Edd confidently.

"Is it gonna be like the tie fighters from Starwars?" asked Ed plainly.

"Well no Ed, Those would be starships not planes. But we can to build a starship in the near future." responded Edd and second disclaimer for this chapter I still own nothing but plot.


	8. Ch 8: shattered files

It was high noon as the bell rings signaling the next class.

"This is stupid!" shouted short tempered Ed boy "who gives detention on the second day of school?"

"Well you did spit spitballs at the teacher's head." pointed out Ayano.

"So I only shot 10 at him." remarked Eddy.

"Maybe try aiming for the board and not his glasses." suggested Ayano.

"Wait aren't you supposed to be a teacher's pet?" joked Eddy

"If I was than why am I here?" replied Ayano nervously for reasons we obviously know.

"What was with the reaction?"

"What reaction?"

"Never mind, come on let's go meet Double d, Ed and Miku at lunch."

"Ok." sighed Ayano in relief.

Meanwhile as the two walks to the lunchroom to meet their friends Mikus father as of who still has yet to be name looks out the window to see a certain veggie wearing teen trying to break into Edd's house without fear of anyone being in the house. the Father sighs as he sees the teens failure attempts only to get bored and decide to give it a go.

"That kid has no sense in breaking into a house." mumbles Neighbor as he walks around the side of the house where Edd's bedroom window is. "This will do." he says as he props a ladder under the window and starts to climb up unnoticed by Johnny trying to open the garage door.

"Are you sure Double d is working on a plane we can use against them...wait! Someone else is trying to break into Double D's house? Let's try the back and beat him in." says Johnny talking to the piece of wood as they run around back as they did not notice the sound of a shattering window as Neighbor climbs through it.

"Hmm well this kid is organized." mumbles Neighbor as he surveys the overly labeled room before noticing a certain file cabinet drawer with certain documents of all the cul de sac residents. "What the..?" questioned Neighbor as he opens the drawer and sees the documents. "Why on earth will a young lad need these files for?" the Neighbor will have to get his answer later as he hears johnny break a window and is running up stairs case, with the thought that Edd will have garage keys in his room. by the time johnny breaks through the door Neighbor has retreated through the way he came in.

Back at school a certain group of five were talking amongst themselves and discussing the now growing kanker issue and the strangeness of the previous chapter not noticing 3 sets of eyes watching them from the darkest corner of the lunchroom do to budget cuts.

"Well at least none of them took big ed." says May looking on the bright side of things as her "boyfriend" was not stolen...at the moment.

"Shut it May! I need to figure out how to get rid of that blackhead to get my little love muffin." snarled Lee,

Marie sits there unusually quiet thinking about something, someone?, somewhere?, why? Or maybe all put into one. Back at Neighbors house we see Neighbor swipe clean a table of manuscripts for unpublished books, tools and some sort of red dust that were perfectly piled up as if it was supposed to be there before laying out the files Neighbor took from Edd's house.


	9. Ch 9: New faces, New challenges

The final bellrings for the day releasing everyone within the school.

"Finally! I thought today will never end, I mean like sheesh talk about boring." says Eddy happy to be done with school for the day.

"Well Eddy just have you know school implies several applications that will be necessary in future reference." reasoned Edd.

"What that? The sound of nobody caring." says Eddy.

"How are you guys still friends?" pondered Ayano.

"You guys fight a lot about matter of opinions." added Miku

"Well lets just say lumpy here keeps...Hey where's Ed?" asked Eddy realizing their missing a member who strayed off on the walk home.

"There he is. Hey Ed over here." signaled Ayano towards the recently distracted Ed

"Oh hey guys there's a girl dressed like Miku." says Ed getting the group and new girl's attention.

The Girl in question wears a clothing brand that is similar to Miku's in style but resembles more of a dress than a school uniform, has pinkish reddish hair.

"Wow is peach creek becoming a popular chick attractor or something?" questioned Eddy.

"Well I indeed say the population does seem to increase by some every day recently." responded Edd meanwhile behind them two shippers (probably can guess who) were behind the gang planning on how to get a certain dou to date.

"Maybe we can get it to work at Miku's performance Jimmy." says the red headed sister of Ed who was once known to get her brother in trouble for no reasons

"Oh good idea Sarrah." responds her best friend Jimmy who's retainer resembles a hula hoop for some reason.

"Oh you must residents in the club sec I am Luka Cloid." introduced the new girl.

"Cloid? That sounds familiar." Miku thought silently as if looking into a nonexistent memory.

"I am Ed." introduced Ed in a somewhat trance like state earning a few looks from everyone.

"I am Eddy and the girl behind me is Ayano." says Eddy introducing him and Ayano.

"I am Eddword but most people call me Double d." says Edd who realizes after doing so Luka seems to be a little offended. "Oh sorry that's not the reason, the reason is because there's two D in my name."

"Oh" responded Luka a little calm at knowing the reason.

"Umm and this is Miku." Edd says after realizing Miku seems a little caught up in a thought.

"Nice to meet you five. Do you mind if I join in your walk home? I live in the same direction." asked Luka.

"Ofcourse not. Why would we? Think we are jerks or something." joked Eddy.

"Thanks...I think." responds Luka.

The 6 starts walking to the cul de sac unaware of the 2 Kankers that were hidden in a tree with May biting off a branch.

"I hate new girls. Their taking our man's." complained May.

"Join the club. The gourd won't let us kill them most likely." responds Lee before looking at her occupied sister sneaking out of the school raising suspicion in the oldest Kanker."hmm, what could Marie be up to now?" questioned the elder sister as she slides off the branch she was on and lands in a crouching position as she lands before standing back up. The youngest sister wasn't so lucky as she landed embedding her head into the ground.


	10. Ch 10: Vocal secrets

As the groups of six walked home Luka decides to suggest something that she thinks is able to get her closer to her goal.

"hey I got a idea why don't we meet each other's parents starting with Mikus." Luka suggest getting ahead of the group.

"Yeah we haven't met yours or Ayano parents yet Miku." added Eddy

"I bet her father is a clever weasel." says Ed.

"Well my dad is smart but he's also very secretive…..oh how about we hang out at the park instead, I heard everyone is gonna be there for a concert." says Miku hoping to change the subject.

"Ok let's meet at the slide if there ain't any then how about the swings?" continued Luka who looks a little disappointed but quickly hides it.

Everyone agreed and went their separate ways to get stuff they think they need. but when Miku left for hers for now, she sighs as a thought accord in her head as she thought how little she knows of her dad and how he says the reason why she doesn't remember most of her childhood was because she was in a coma for those years but yet she feel like there's more to it than that but can't place it. Then she thought about why Cloid sounded familiar to her. Maybe her father knows. She pushed most of her thoughts aside as she opens the door and enter seeing a well furnished house with tacky wall paper and cartoonish furniture along with pictures of mustaches lining the wall. Just as Miku was about to walk up the stairs she decides to check on her father because even to her he was a mysterious man.

As soon as she strode in the room she noticed her father looking over files as he didn't notice her. Around his feet littered book manuscripts and tools. Miku knocks on the door shocking her father.

"Miku don't do that please." says her father as he regains composure.

"Sorry I was sorta wandering something."

"What is it this time?" Mikus father shuffles the files behind him so Miku can't see what their about.

"Did you know anyone by the last name Cloid that been around me?" asked Miku hoping for a answer.

For a moment Mikus father stands there silent a look of shock covering his face and then he shook it off. "Ye..yea...yeah. I think was a college of mine why..wh...why do you ask?"

"Cause a new girl moved in and her last na…" she didn't get to finish as her father quickly starts packing up. "whats wrong?"

"We need to leave!"

"Wha..but."

Door flies across the hall and upon hearing that a look of terror crosses the father's face as solemn footsteps walks into the house all too calmly.

"There's no use agent Wilson. Nowhere to hide, nowhere to run." says the voice that confirms it Luka shocking Miku. "you know what you did and you must pay the price of it by order of T.F.S."

Mr. Wilson hurriedly opened the back window and ushers Miku out and locking it behind her locking her out and looking outside sadden as Miku gets to her feet about to make a desperate attempt to open the window for Mr. Wilson only to see the first horror unfold as when she attempted to open the window only to figure out its lock, Screams of Agent Wilson echoes outside as Miku watches in terror as something inhuman splatters agent Wilson's blood across the window.


	11. Ch 11: A dream, A dream

Ch.11: a dream, a dream

"NNOOOO!" Miku wakes up shouting in her room which is basically dull and almost void of decoration unless you count the music sheets littering the floor as decoration. The door at one side of the room opens to reveal a worry Mr. Willson coming to help Miku.

"What's wrong?" asked Mr. wilson worryingly for Miku.

"N..nothing just a nightmare." answered Miku.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am fine."

"Ok than. Are you sure your ready for your big day saturday?"

"yea..ye..yeah, I can't wait for my big performance." after Miku says that Mr. wilson left the room leaving Miku to her thoughts.

The next day at school during 1st period Miku was in her thoughts again trying to figure out what that dream was about and yet does not yield the desired results as she can't make a conclusion out of what happened. She remembers that she went to the concert with Ayano, Eds and Luka but everything else a blur of memory Miku can't recollect. "Are you alright Miku?" asked a certain ski hat wearing Ed, snapping Miku out of her thought and causing her to blush knowing his concern for her.

"Ye.y..yeah I am fine. Why do you asked?" Miku giggles nervously.

"Well you were awfully silent so I wanted to check to see if everything's alright."

"Eh..e. 's fine." Miku sayed as she calms down from the earlier situation at hand and notice Johnny running in nearly late for the bell. "Isn't that the same kid trying to break into my house?" asked Miku recollecting a time he climb into her bedroom but instantly as Miku yelped at the sight of him after realizing he was climbing through her window unaware she was doing her homework in her room causing him to retreat.

"You mean Johnny tried to break into your place?" asked Eddy puzzled as the ex-con artist didn't make note of Johnny ever breaking into anyone place.

"Yeah. he was nearly in my room, luckily I was doing my homework there. As soon as he seen me he seemed to have jumped off of what he was climbing"

"Do you think Johnny was trying to get a private conversation with Miku?"

"Ed as adorable as your lack of knowledge rivals how short Eddy is being cute, I don't think Miku was part of Johnny plans because he retreated on sight of her." responded Ayano

"What do you mean short."

"Oops! Sorry."

"Why would Johnny go to such measures to get in would be the question we should be pondering as there was a recent break in in my room."

"Wait someone broke into your place."

"Yes. whoever the perpetrator was they left no clues as to whom they were but a noticeable part they took was the files on everyone in the cul-de-sac."

"Why do you have files on everyone anyways?"

"Just something to keep my mind at ease."

"What about Miku's concert?" asked Ed unaware he's changing the subject do to his randomness.

"Whos gonna miss it. Sock hat already confirmed everyone we know is going."

"Wait! Really? Everyone?!"

"Yes indeed apparently everyone is interested in seeing your talent as of what they heard."


	12. Ch 12: song of ages

As the ever so familiar group talk there was a certain blue haired male eavesdropping on them donning a blue and white jacket over a blue shirt, a blue scarf wrapped around his neck, and casual white jeans, this guy comes to be the 3rd male known to attract women after Kevin and Edd, Kaito vocal, a well known honorall student who doesn't return his affection to most girl cause he only has one target that moved in with the world's biggest mystery.

"Oh! Ed and Eddy may I talk with you guys privately in the hall during passing time?" asked Edd trying so hard to keep a calm composer as to not attract attention towards him as he asked the question.

"Sure." responded the short Ed sensing something is off about why Edd asked to speak to them privately.

"Can Luka come too?" this earns a confused stare from Luka to Ed who didn't noticed how awkward that he wants Luka to join.

"No Ed. it's just between you, me and Eddy."

"Awww."

"No worry lumpy, maybe next time she can come."

As they chat a certain wood boy walks up to Kaito whom was gesturing for him to come over and deliver a message. Which he happily complies and puts on a pair of cardboard buck teeth and a helmet before scuttling towards the main group of interest with the letter in his mouth.

"GOPHER MAIL FOR DOUBLE D." shouted johnny making Edd jump up comically hitting his head on the ceiling cracking it before landing in his seat again dazed before grabbing the letter. "Thank you johnny."

"Was shouting really necessary?" ask Ayano.

"What's with the gopher costume?" Asked Miku.

"Wow! The least suspicious person than anyone here." sarcastically announces Luka

"Hey sarcasm is Double d's thing...Umm are you alright?"asked Eddy noticing the look of dread on Edd's face.

"Umm...just fine...umm Johnny who told you to deliver this to me?" asked Edd concern as if he just ticked someone off and didn't notice till now.

"Customers privacy policy. Sorry." Johnny chimes before making a dash for his desk leaving the group confused as to who sent the letter and what Double d just read off it.

Befor Edd could put the note away Ayano snacthes it from his hand and read aloud it's continents. ""Stay away from Miku you sick jerk, you weren't the hero destined to fall in love with her I am. Lay a finger on her or speak too sweetly to her it will be your last. We wouldn't want to see the brains of the trio die or it could possibly lead the other two to their own doom without a safety net." wow! Talk about really descriptive. this guy needs a psychiatrist by far."

"Yeah I mean who threatens like that?"agrees Eddy

"Could it be vlorc the dark hero from the alien planet of robots here to save Miku from the impending wrath of crattos the giant onion from planet sector 8 cyberoes who is here to steal our left shoes like in "I was was a kid sandwich."" this earns Ed a few confused stares not just by the group but the whole class.

"Yeah I think with hope maybe his iq will increase." thought aloud Luka as everything returns to normal.

A few moments later before the bell rings we see Miku memorizing the song she chose to sing on saturday's performance. As she was studying the song Edd couldn't help but wonder what her singing was like as he thought her voice was cute. _Wait was I thinking Miku's voice sounds "_ _ **cute**_ " _!? Wait am I? No it couldn't be! Could it?_ As the thoughts were wandering the smart Eds mind he didn't notice the bell rang until Miku tapped his shoulder causing the poor Ed boy to hit his head on the ceiling again.

"Are you ok Double d?" asked Miku concerned for her first friend since she moved in.

"Oh y.. . Sorry for making you worry. To next class shall we."

Miku giggles at the brainy uy response and nod causing both to blush and the same thoughts that were in Edd's mind now on Miku's. As they were leaving Kaito watches unnoticed, upon sight of what he was seeing he only brought them closer rather than pushing them apart as he planned. In frustration he snaps a pencil before leaving the classroom thinking of ways he's gonna kill Edd unbeknownst to him another blue head was watching him with concerns for her "oven mitt".


	13. Ch 13: the beginning of the Boomerang

Ch.13: The boomerang effect

A yellow flower stands in the center of a clearing in a cave only visible by the ray of sun shining through the roof before flickering upon entrance of a strange curved toy flying overhead attracting the flower that now reveals it face as it stairs up to see what just past overhead only to be struck be the boomerang in the face. "DUOFF!? Oh great another humans toy flies in on me resting my eyes under the sun all alone down here in this world of kill or be killed, GAWAH!" responded the ever so familiar flower that is flowey. The boomerang lies there as if tempting the yellow creature to touch it. The flower gets infuriated at this temptation. "Why am I tempted to touch it?" the lonely flower asked itself before bending over for a clearer view of the boomerang, in response to seeing the smiley face sticker on one end of it the flower snickers"well, well, well Looks like someone remembers me." the flower grows a sinister smirk. "No worry my liege. I will figure out where your hidden...then we can be friends again like old times eh, Chara." the flowers grin turns into a snickering fit as he knows his old friend most likely known as Chara, call for help.

Meanwhile back at the school, near the locker of the smartest of the trio the Eds meet up.  
"What's this about Double d?"asked the short Ed a little unnerved that it can be something worse than what's going on.

"Well as I said before someone one broke into my room."

"So?" asked Eddy.

"When I got home after the concert there was a letter waiting for me on my desk."

"Wow Doubled is popular Eddy." inserted the Tallest Ed.

"What's with all these letters? Why are you holding back sock hat? What does it say?"

"Well whatever the case as to the letter's Existence is a warning of some sort left Anonymously saying "He's after you and your friends, beware the one that stares daggers and his accomplices ones you fear.""

Upon finishing what the note said the other two Eds stunned. Well unbeknownst to them once again as what appears to commonly be happening in this story someone was eavesdropping with slight interest of a faltering plan.

With the girls walking down the hall heading to their classes Miku was still caught up in thoughts about how she feels about the smartest Ed of the trio.

"Is she alright?" asked Luka a bit confused as to why Miku been silent as they been walking.

"I don't think so." says Ayano teasingly.

They kept walking til Miku stops and ask "Does anyone else think one of the Eds is cute?"

This stops everyone in their tracks.

"Well Eddy is adorable." responded Ayano.

"Well I am hoping for the tall one to get a sense of….well….anything."

"Hey that's my husband you're talking about!" shouted a interjecting voice from a certain bucked tooth Kanker who has her sisters at her side.

"Careful what you say Black head, as you're asking to be popped." threaten the eldest kanker who should have been blinded by her own hair (maybe she's a jedi or even sonar…).

The finale kanker sister just stayed quiet and unlike her usual self…..nearvouse?! A nervous kanker sister? Am I really narrating a part with a nervous kanker? Never mind, back to the story.

"Why so silent Marie?" asked Ayano daring her to talk expecting the usual.

"What's it to you?" responded the blue kanker taking to the defensives.

"Well you threatened both Me and Miku." responded Ayano getting back on topic.

"Well maybe if furball ain't trying to steal my man than things be different." responded Marie in a tone trying to hide something but was caught by Miku

"You sounded, different as if you're trying to argue against an internal conflict within yourself." Miku points out causing the other two sister to look at Marie confused as to where Miku picked that up.

"Care to share something with us sis?" asked the eldest not gonna give Mikus statement to bypass.

"Well I guess it's just that...pressure that's all." sighed the middle kanker.

"If we are done talking I think we should be leaving now." states Luka almost demandingly.

"Hold your horses pinkie pie. The party just getting started threatened the youngest sister.

"You're right, it is." this statement from Luka takes everyone by shock. "You're responsible for a lot of illegal activity and so happenly just admitted to underage marriage. But if that's true than the fact you aren't caught because it wasn't a official wedding now was?" asked Luka cornering the kankers so they can say the things she wants them to say.

"So what makes that supposed to mean? I don't see any paper work here. So I…" started Lee before Luka cuts in.

"That's the point. The fact there was no wedding papers to make it official means you're not married to the Eds as you self proclaimed." this little bit of information shocks the kankers. "Also I learned that you once parked your trailer in Eddy's yard, broke into the Ed's house on multiple occasions, stole a piece of wood from a kid, completely ransacked Edd's stuff and also stole all their hard work earned money from their successful scams." check and mate kankers, Luka digging further. "so that's a gain on multiple felonies mentioned. Face it you put yourselves in a situation you can't afford to make a mistake on."

While Luka was saying these things it brings up a specific pinked haired girl Ayano trusted at one point and later but dismissed the thought.

"So what? Lee took law class and learned we will only be in prison for a few years if you add them all up." stated May which only cause Luka stern look to turn into steady victorious look with a slight smirk and giggle showing the kankers their doom before they can stop it.

"Oh I didn't get to the best part." Lukas smirk grew bigger. "Looks like Eddy ain't the only snake I know."

By now the Kankers known who had won this game of chess that started with a pony color joke. Luka completely got them to avoid denial and completely walked themselves into blackmail central.

"Wow! That's am...WAIT?! THAT MEANS!?" responded Miku who only receives a solemn nod from Luka.

"Now I can sweep this under something I may not pick up later...Like Ed, but here's what you will do for us." offers Luka as she gets up in May's face showing she knows who had who. "You will leave peach creek, if you return I will report all your deeds to the police. Is that understood?" Luka was now staring dead ahead at the lump of hair blocking both eyes of the eldest kanker who known what she was trying to do but has no choice but to cooperate with.

"Fine, have it your way. Kankers move out." agreed Lee as her and her sisters starts to walk off.

As Ayano watches the kankers walk away a sudden thought occurred to her. _They aint one t back down, they most e planning some to keep Luka quite other words they may be leaving but…..what's to keep them from getting elp to get back her! I can't let that happen._


	14. Ch 14: and more letters

Ch 14: a new time of ages

A black car pulls into the driveway of a certain ski hat wearing teen. Cautiously the driver steps out and walks up to the door of the house posting a small note on the door before heading back to their car and driven out slowly. While all that was happening Mr. wilson couldn't help but notice how rarely he sees that car pull in into that exact driveway usually around the same time which in return sparks his curiosity. Without a moment of hesitation Mr. wilson walks up to Edd's door to read the note.

"Hmm just as skeptical of me as I am of their son...might be my chance to ask about those files" Thought aloud Mr. wilson as he walks away.

Meanwhile within Mr. wilson's backyard a certain yellow flower pops out of the shaking the dirt off its head. "Putouigh! *gawk* omg the only way to travel taste as horrible as defeat. I swear when I catch up to Frisk I will kill that...Oh look, the house emitting Tims energy." responded flowey upon realization of where he is. But that was short lived as he quickly pose as a nearly trampled flower as Mr. wilson walks in through his backdoor accidentally leaving it ajare.

Upon being quick enough to react to stuff Mr. wilson realized the door was ajar and made a quick hustle to slam the door. "Jeezus, that was close." responded as he walks away from the door unaware of his uninvited guest still posing. As soon as Mr. wilson is out of the room flowey takes up a quick surveillance making sure he didn't put any cameras yet. "Too easy my good sir who feast on take outs." said the flower taking advantage of the former's lack of camera and makes his way to the boarded up door which needs a keycard. "Are you kidding me?! Key cards!"

"Huh!" reacted mr. wilson

"Ssssshhhhhhoot!"said the retreating flower as the sophisticatedly known man walks downstairs.

Back at the school we see a certain farm working blue haired teen who shows little to none muscularity physically but is known as one of peach creeks strongest, this boy happens to be known as Rolf the only farmer slash rancher within the cul-be-sac, very well known for his strange customs this kid been planning something throughout the beginning which explain his lack throughout the story. the foreign boy stop shorts in his steps and takes a big whiff of the air before standing there thinking. "Why does son of a shepherd rolf smells something foul swimming within the seas of o's rolf been hearing so much about within this prison of dread?" question the proud teen.

"Dude, What's taking you?" question his jock friend kevin sitting next to nazz both ready to leave with the day over.

"The son of the shepherd most investigate. Rolf will catch up with go go nazz girl and biker kevin boy." said the son of the shepherd as he walks the way he came.

"What ever.." shrugged off the jock as he and nazz leaves school.

Meanwhile ahead of them our favorite gang were conversing within their small group. "HAHAHAHAHA! Omg you guys are so in it now! HAHAHAHAHA!" cackled the ex con laughing at Mikus and Edd predicament after Ed explain about overhearing sarah and jimmy's plan to get Miku and Edd together.

"It's not polite to laughs at one's fortune Eddy." scolded the smartest ed as they walk up to his door

"Come on, it's a little funny?" shrugged a snickering Ayano

That was when Edd noticed the note. "Please let this not be what I think it is…." said the hatted teen as he takes the note off the door and reads it.

"Why are you getting all the notes?" questioned the short tempered one.

Everyone looks on as Edd's face slowly goes into a said concern look.

"Double d?" ask a worried butter toast lover.

"L-la-ladies and g-ge-gen-gentleman it's in my dear regret to inform you on chances of me staying here for long…."

"WHAT!" screamed all his friends as the news finally setting in. as Eddy and Ed quickly takes the note from Edd to see if he was just joking which is so sadly not the case for them. As the group was chattering two separate groups been observing them from two different covers, the first is Kaito observing from a tree branch in a relaxed manner while the other is johnny observing through a scope poking out a bush.

"PLEASE DON'T GO DOUBLE D!" begged the lovable oaf. "We will be like blah blah blah without the other blah…"

Ayano, Miku, and Luka looked touched at what Ed said but more confused on the reference.


End file.
